


who's gonna save me

by salazarastark (niewanyin)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Danvers, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: It's a custom for alpha Amazons to help omega Amazons through heat, something that Alex is very glad to learn.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	who's gonna save me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/gifts).



> Title is from Krystal Harris's "Supergirl"

"Are you sure about this?" Diana asks, her muscular arms crossed over her perfect chest, distracting Alex in the middle of her nest-making. Disbelief colors her face. Like she wouldn't be sure about sharing her bed with a literal goddess after she offered to help her through her heat. Or is it demigoddess? Look, Diana is definitely divine, in more than one meaning of the word, so she's not that worried about the exact terminology.

Alex had expected such a wonderful thing to happen to her, based upon the evidence laid upon by . . . her entire life quite frankly. This is why maybe Kara has the right idea about therapy, but Kara is also a pot very fond of telling Alex the kettle what to do. Kara seems to be of the belief that Alex just believed in herself a little more, then all her problems would go away. Which isn't exactly the worst way to think, and there's probably more than a few points of evidence pointed towards that conclusion, but ultimately at the end of the day, Alex finds it hard to believe in herself when she feels like life hasn't given her very many reasons to do so.

That being said, life is now giving Alex the chance to share her bed with the most gorgeous alpha that she has ever laid eyes on, so maybe she can find it within herself to believe.

Just a little bit more.

It started like this:

Alex doesn't like to suppress her heats, because that's what she did for the first ten years after puberty and it made her so miserable that she would rather take the three days every three months to go through a heat than ever get into that headspace again. Being a female omega is considered the absolute worst thing to be, but between Alex and Kara, she has a feeling that they're changing that perception.

At the very least, between Alex and Kara, they changed that perception for herself.

Diana is a new contact for the DEO, one that Alex has been attracted to since the moment she first laid eyes on her, all warm strength and alpha grace, a smile that could rival the sun and an ass that is out of this world.

Depending on how the physics of Themyscira work, it might literally be out of this world.

And Themyscira has this wonderful thing of considering it an honor for alphas to help omegas through their heats. Not in the way that alphas (usually male alphas) that Alex has met previously do. Diana didn't see it as a given or expect Alex to get on her hands and knees and thank her for blessing her with her presence during heat. She didn't make Alex feel uncomfortable in a million different ways, but unsure of how to get one "no" out of her mouth in a way that made her feel in control of the situation rather than desperately fighting to get out of it. She had just noticed that Alex's heat was coming up, that Alex wasn't in a serious relationship, and then asked if she had a heat partner.

She had asked it as casually as if she were asking about the weather outside, but Alex had seen the gleam of hunger in Diana's eyes, a gleam that Alex usually only sees directed at Kara, but today? Today it had been directed towards her.

Alex had blinked at her, and Diana had just shrugged. "If you do not wish it, then by all means let us move on from this conversation. But you're an admirable warrior and I would be honored to share your bed if you gave me permission."

It takes Alex less than one minute to nod her head, give Diana her address, and nearly faint when Diana smiles and actually kisses the back of her hand before walking away, holding the paper that tells her where to find Alex gently in her hand.

Alex is fucked.

Literally.

Thank Aphrodite.

(Surely she's the Greek god responsible for this moment, right?)

She finishes up her nest and looks up with her. "Alright," she says, breathing heavily. "I'm ready."

Diana smiles down at her, her hand reaching out to touch Alex's cheek and move her hair away from her cheek. "Are you sure?" she asks. "Please let me know. I can stop whenever you need me to."

Alex nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I want you. I mean it." She bites her lip. "Please. . . . Please fuck me."

Diana's gaze sharpens, and then she descends, her lips against Alex's in a bruising kiss that sends fire throughout her veins. Before she knows it, she's laying down on the bed, Diana's strong arms pinning her down. She wraps his legs around Diana's waist, pulling her as close as she possibly can, groaning when she feels the knot that's growing harder and harder.

Because of her.

A decades old demigoddess is getting hard because of Alex, because she wants to fuck Alex, and power like she's never known fills her up. She grinds down, smiling into the kiss as Diana's lips part in a gasp. 

"You're going to kill me," she whispers, and Alex giggles. Like a teenager. Because this is everything that she wants right now and she has it.

"What are you going to do about it?" she whispers, and Diana's only response is to nip her neck, gripping her wrists so hard that Alex knows that she's going to feel the bruises on her skin for a week. She can't wait.

She can feel the heat that was curdling underneath her skin bursting out of her, claiming her as her hands curl in Diana’s grip, whining into her mouth. "Fuck me," she whispers, breaking away from the alpha's mouth to pepper kisses on her jaw and cheek until she hits the lobe of her ear. "Feel how wet I am," and Diana does, pinning her wrists down with just one hand as the other trails in between her legs, and she growls when she touches Alex, feels the slick leaving her as she prepares to receive Diana's knot. "Fuck me now," she begs again. "You have days to do whatever else you need to do to me, but now-"

Diana obeys her, pulling back just enough that she can tear off their clothes, allowing Alex the chance to stare at her, that flat plains of her stomach, her breasts, her silky brown hair as it hangs loosely from her shoulders, her strong arms and her tapered waist and the knot that's growing between her legs, and Alex's legs instinctively spread more, waiting for Diana to slot herself in between them like she's meant to do.

One thrust is all it takes for her to enter, and before Alex knows it, she's crying in sheer relief as Diana fucks her hard and fast, taking from her everything that Alex wants so desperately to give.

Her cock is thick and heavy inside Alex, filling her so completely that Alex never wants her to leave, unaware her entire life that an alpha can feel so good, and yet she doesn't know how she's supposed to live the rest of her life knowing that she could be enjoying this and isn't? Perhaps it's the heat talking, but right now Alex feels like it's a very good question.

"Can I knot you?" Diana asks, and Alex wants to cry because she knows that most of the alphas she's slept with have just assumed that knotting her was okay and Alex had to tell them no, she didn't want it, but with Diana? With Diana?

With Diana, she really, really wants it. "Please," she whispers into her ear. "Don't you dare think about stopping."

That musical laugh fills her head, and Alex loves it. She wants to hear it again.

Diana is hard and gentle at the same time, with the stamina that one would expect, and Alex just hangs on for the ride. Diana has let go of her wrists, letting Alex wrap her arms around her, clinging on for dear life as she's fucked into bliss. Her mind wanders and yet stays, just enjoying the rhythm of Diana inside her, until finally Diana is unable to hold out anymore, collapsing on top of Alex with a gasp, the knot filling Alex with so much pleasurable pain that she can't even bite her lip as her orgasm rocks through her, vision turning white and the world becoming nothing until she's brought back by the soothing touch of Diana's hand on her back, her eyes closing because she's more comfortable that she even has words for.

Diana is breathing heavily as well, and Alex feels a rush over the fact that she was able to do that, a rush that grows more powerful when the alpha whispers, "Thank you for letting me share your heat."

And this is only the beginning. Alex intends to enjoy every minute of it, and when she mumbles that to Diana, blinking heavily at her face, she decides that the hungry look in Diana's eyes is the absolute best look in the world.


End file.
